Fix You
by summaluv14
Summary: First chapter is a songfic for the song of the same name as title. In a world where Stefan hadn't pushed Damon aside at the last moment, where Damon is dead,what's Elena reaction? And how will she change things when given a second chance?
1. Who's Gonna Fix Me Now?

_**So I'm thinking 3-5 chapter oneshot? Let me know what ya guys think!**_

_**The song is "Fix You" by coldplay. I own neither the song nor vampire diaries, if only if only. :)**  
><em>

_"when you try your best but you don't succeed, when you get what you want, but not what you need"_

"Elena, honey, you did everything you could. Everything. It's not on you. Damon's death? That's not on you. He made his own choices." Stefan told her, trying to sound soothing. But even he had little hope that it would really get through to her. She had been like this for days.

"But that's just it Stefan," She whispered, still refusing to look at him, still staring blankly out the window. "I did _everything_ I could have possibly done. But it still wasn't enough. My best, wasn't enough. I got what I wanted. Klaus is dead." _You're back._ She added silently. "But at what cost? Losing the one person I counted on more than anything? The person I need most?"

_"when you feel so tired, but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse"_

Stefan didn't know what to say. He wanted to walk away at that very moment. He wanted to ask her why she cared so much. He wanted to know if she would have cared this much if he had been the one to die instead of Damon. Instead, he tried to get her get some much-needed sleep.

"I'm not tired." She lied. He gave her the look she knew all too well. But the face wasn't one that she was used to seeing on this Salvatore's face. She was used to the no-bullshit face from Damon, and that had her heart twisting once again. She sighed. "Well, I'm a little tired. But I can't sleep."

"Nightmares?" He asked, her although he knew too well.

"Yeah." At that, Stefan dropped the subject of sleep.

_"When the tears come streaming down your face"_

Silent tears started streaming down Elena's face, and Stefan's heart broke at the sight. He was so angry. Angry with Klaus for taking down Damon with him. Angry at Damon for leaving him behind, for leaving him, this time forever. Angry at Elena for caring so much. Angry at himself for not being able to do anything to change his own brother's fate.

Stefan did the only thing he could think of. He held her in his arms.

_"when you lose something you can't replace"_

"I lost him." She breathed.

_"when you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?"_

The thing that was eating Elena alive the most was the thing she couldn't tell anyone. And that was that losing Damon in that last battle with Klaus meant losing the love of her life. Because she loved him. And he had died, for her, and he had died not knowing of her love. He had died thinking that this feeling that had overpowered him throughout the last year, was not returned. His love had gone to waste. Her love had gone to waste.

_"lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you"_

Elena kept waiting for some sign that everything was going to be alright. She kept waiting for the lights to guide her home. But then she remembered that Damon was always the one to guide her home. She was so used to Damon being the one to pick up her pieces, but this time, he wasn't here. He was never going to be here again.

_"and high up above or down below"_

Elena remembered how Damon was always there for her, whether she was at her highest or her lowest.

_"when you're too in love to let it go"_

How many times had Elena wondered why Damon couldn't just get over her? Well, she no longer wondered, she completely understood. He was too in love to let it go, to let her go.

_"but if you never try, you'll never know"_

At least Damon had had the guts to put himself out there and tell Elena he loved her. Elena didn't even have enough guts to admit to herself that she loved him. And now, she would never know what could have happened. She would never know if her and Damon were meant to be.

_"just what you're worth"_

Damon was the only one to ever make Elena feel like she was worth something. He made her feel like she was worth loving, something she hadn't felt since her parents died.

_"lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you"_

Who in the world was going to fix her now?

_"tears stream, down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace, tears stream down your face, and I..."_

Damon was something that no one ever could be again. And Elena was both relieved and frightened at the thought. No one would ever drive her crazy like Damon did. But the craziness, it had it's own advantages. Along with the lost of control that came along with being completely and utterly in love, came...the _love_.

_"tears stream down your face, when I promise you I will learn from my mistakes, tears stream down your face, and I..."_

Tears steadily streamed down Elena's face now, there was no stopping them. In the middle of her depression, Elena made one last vow to Damon. She promised him silently that she would never make the same mistake again. She told him that she would do her damndest to tell the people she loved, that she loved them.

_"lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you"_


	2. I Thought I Told You I'd Never Leave You

**_Sorry it took so long to update, guys. I know this chapter is short, but it's something, right? Anyway, hope you enjoy it._  
><strong>

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

_Elena?_

I could hear someone calling my name, but the pit of depression I was in over Damon's death was too deep to be called out of by the calling of my name.

_Elena?_

This time the person calling my name sounded frantic, worried, about me? Who would be worried about me when Damon was the one who was dead? Soon the person started shaking me too. I crept out of my hole of darkness just to tell them to leave me the hell alone.

I opened my eyes suddenly only to see the very last thing I expected to. Damon. And then I started screaming.

**~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

First I wake up in my bed to find Elena sleeping next to me. In MY bed. And that has my wondering why the hell she's sleeping in my bed. And that leads me to remembering the epic fail that was last night's attempt at killing Klaus.

Second, I tear myself away from my own misery to notice Elena's. She's crying. In her sleep. Is that even possible? So I nudge her a few times, making sure she's really asleep, and when I'm confident she is, I call her name. I call her name a few more times, growing louder and more worried. I desperately start shaking her when she starts whimpering along with crying.

And then, her eyes, FINALLY open. And she screams! She screams! And she HITS me! Like I'M the bad guy, like I'm not the one who's been on her side this whole time. Well, most of the time. Anyway, after a few moments of enduring her girly fists of fury, I pin her arms down with one hand and hold her face with the other and wait for her to calm the hell down.

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

I was screaming. I was screaming because this was impossible. Damon was dead, I had felt the remorse, the grief, of his death. It wasn't possible that he could be alive.

But yet, here I was. With Damon, in his room. And he was pinning me down and cradling my face in his hand, a very Damon-like thing to do. My mind was so full of thought that I soon stopped screaming and fighting him. I simply didn't have the energy to.

Only after I was calm for a few moments did Damon release my arms from his grip. His one hand still rested on my cheek and he was still hovering over me.

"Elena?" He said my name like a question. "Lena, are you okay?" He asked me softly. I shut my eyes tight as tears started spilling from my eyes at the familiar nickname.

"Lena!" He demanded, starting to panic that I would start throwing a fit again.

"What's happening Damon? How is this possible? How am I with you? Am I dead? Is this heaven?" I choked out, even though the thought of being dead and being with Damon was far more appealing than being alive and being without him.

"Lena, what are you talking about? Why would you have to be dead to see me?" He asked me, growing increasingly worried. Maybe he thought I was going crazy.

"Because you're dead! You're dead! When you killed Klaus, his hybrids killed you in revenge." The words tasted sour and bitter and just wrong coming out of my mouth.

"I'm not dead, Elena. Neither is Klaus, and neither are you." I though I detected a tone of bitterness in his voice at the mention of Klaus being alive, but I ignored it for now to get to more pressing matters.

"But...y-y-you left me." I stammered, completely and utterly confused. His face softened before my very eyes at the mention of my words.

"Lena," He started, before putting his other hand on the opposite side of my face. "Lena, I told you I would never leave you. I meant that."

"But Damon, I _felt _that you were dead." I cried desperately.

"Elena, I'm perfectly healthy. If you wanted, I could show you how high my stamina is?" He smirked at me suggestively, and oddly enough, that's what convinced me this Damon before me was real. He seemed to pick up on the fact that I now believed him, because he started to move away from me.

And that's when I remembered my vow. Did a vow still count if you were sleeping at the time? I didn't really know, but I decided I needed to follow through on it anyway.

"Damon-" I started, but I was interrupted by the very subject of my banter.

"Elena, it was just a dream. I'm fine, and I don't plan on leaving you, voluntarily or not, anytime soon." And with that, he left. He just left me there, laying on his bed, feeling like an idiot. And I let him go. Dream Elena would be very disappointed in me.

**_I think I have a thing for Elena dreaming Damon dead. You know what I mean if you read my first fanfiction._**

**_Review!_**


	3. I'm Not Breaking My Vow

**_Last chapter, guys! I hope you've like this short little story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted! And thanks for sticking through to the end! :)_  
><strong>

**~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

Seeing Elena so heartbroken had nearly broken my own non-functional heart. The way she looked at me when she accused me of leaving her once again, it made me feel this overwhelming urge to protect her no matter what. Even from myself. She just couldn't ever look that way again.

And what was that whole deal when she still thought I was dead. She thought she was dead too. "Is this heaven?" She had said. Did that mean to her that heaven was being with me?

No, of course not. That was ridiculous. Elena had made it very clear on numerous occasions that she didn't feel for me the way I felt for her.

But, but lately I hadn't been so sure about that. Lately, I had seen her looking at me the way I looked at her. We had so many almost moments. So many times where we had almost gone from being friends to more than that.

Too many times to simply brush the thought away.

My mind was interrupted by the sound of her heartbeat and footsteps growing closer. I listened to her pounding down the stairs. And so I heard the slight irregularity in her steps, predicting her tripping and breaking her neck. I signed heavily before super-speeding over to the stairs to catch the love of my extremely long life.

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

Was I really just going to sit here and let him walk away? I need to tell him something important, and I was missing my chance. I didn't want to live my dream, I didn't want to ever feel that way again.

So I got my stupid ass up and went after him.

I tripped running down the stairs, and surprise surprise, he was there to catch me. He gave me a look that suggested he thought I was constantly trying to kill myself. And I honestly didn't know what kind of look I was giving him.

"Damon," I breathed. "I need to talk to you about something." Instead of setting me down at the stairs, Damon carried me to the kitchen and sat me down on the counter.

"Talk away, Elena." He said as he turned his back to me to make some coffee.

"Well," I started fidgeting with my fingers. "Damon, in my dream I truly believed you were dead. And the pain and sadness, it was unbearable. And I, I made myself a promise, a vow. I told myself that if I were to get a second chance, if I were to see you again, I would be completely honest."

"Elena, when have you ever not been completely honest with me?" He asked, and if I hadn't known any better, I would have said his voice sounded slightly scared.

"Since the moment I met you. But it's not just you I've been lying to, I've been lying to everyone else, too."

"About what?" He said quietly. And this time I was sure I saw fear in his eyes. Why was _he _scared?

"About having feelings for you, about being attracted to you," I said as I moved closer to him. He stood frozen in spot. I kept walking towards him until my lips were a mere breath away from his. "About being in love with you." I had barely finished my sentence when his lips were suddenly upon mine.

We kissed for a long time before he suddenly broke away. His lips instead traveled along my neck to my collar bone and up again. "Say it again." He breathed against my skin, causing me to shiver all over. I didn't have to ask what he was talking about.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore. I have since that trip to Georgia when Lexi's boyfriend was about to kill you. And I saved you. I saved you because I loved you." He didn't say a word, only looked into my eyes with lust, and more than that, love. And then he picked me up once again and carried me back to the bedroom I started my morning in. And I hoped that I would be spending more mornings in that room. :)


End file.
